


to my king

by OdinsMissingEye (Quasi_Omnia)



Series: Inspired by Vikings [5]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Gen, Literature, Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quasi_Omnia/pseuds/OdinsMissingEye
Summary: a poem written to Harald from his (ex?) lover





	to my king

you ruled my heart,   
my mind,   
my body,  
my very soul was yours,  
yet here you stand,  
before another land,  
ready to take it all.

was i not enough?  
when will you stop?  
maybe when you

F  
A  
L  
L  
?

But the question then,  
you will ask to all your men,  
Will I still be yours to call?


End file.
